


Kiss the Witch

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: It’s your favorite time of year when the Winchesters drop by with your angel crush Castiel.





	Kiss the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Created for two challenges on the Tumblr Dreamer’s OP4A Cas Challenge // Kari’s Halloween Quickie. Some Cas Halloween love for you all! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found through google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    You stoked the fire before leaning over and scratching Hades’ ears where he sat on the old chair. The autumn air was chilly enough to have a small fire and your familiar didn’t dare move from its warmth. You’d spent all day helping decorate the town for their annual Halloween festival so you were taking some time to recharge before you journeyed back out amidst the crowd. Thankfully you had a relaxation potion that made you feel like you’d spent a day at the spa. It took a while but you’d finally worked out the spell.

    A knock sounded on your door as you climbed to your feet adjusting your tights as they kept sliding down. You opened the door with your smile slowly sliding off your face. The Winchesters stood at your door looking far worse for the wear as Dean smirked, “Hiya Princess! We could use some help.”

    “Guys! Come on its Halloween!” you moan opening the door for them to stumble in. You smiled when you saw that Castiel was with them. You’d always carried a torch for the angel, but knew it was hopeless. He was an angel of the lord and technically you were a witch no matter how much good you did. “Hi, Castiel!”

    “Hello Y/N! I’m sorry we are barging in on you once more.”

    “ **Why are you apologizing,** Cas **?** ” 

    “We are going to disrupt your evening. I know Halloween is a favorite day of yours,” he spoke as he picked up Hades before sitting down allowing your familiar to recline in his lap. You smiled at the scene before a cough interrupted you. You looked over at Dean who was making kissy faces then looking back and forth between you and Cas.

   “Ass,” you muttered before heading to the back room to fix them up. Thankfully neither Winchester required stitches and once Dean was done bitching about the homemade salve you used they were patched up. “Go upstairs and get some sleep. Once the festivals over I’ll make some dinner for you guys.”

     “Thanks again Y/N,” Sam leans over kissing your forehead before trudging up the stairs.

     “Yeah, we owe you,” Dean adds before repeating Sam’s affection and then following his brother up the stairs. You turn back and Cas is still playing with Hades so you slip into your bedroom and pull on your Halloween costume.

     “You look beautiful,” Cas’ voice startles you as you turn to find him standing in the doorway.

     “Thanks, Cas,” you beam at the compliment as he blushes. You didn’t know angels were capable of blushing. “So, would you like to go with me while the boys rest? I’m volunteering to take some kids around while their parents hang out.”

     “I’d love to join you,” Cas is adorable as I pull on the witch hat and head over petting Hades before grabbing my basket of treats for everyone.

      The street is closed off as we walk along the pumpkin-lined sidewalk. Some are carved while others just have faces painted on them. You drop off the treats at the table and pick up the children that you are taking around. Cas is amazingly good with the children. He listens to them like they are adults and even corrects them but in ways that aren’t condescending. It’s really sweet and only worsens the crush you have on the angel. The time finally comes to drop the children off with their parents and you grab a hot cider before heading back home. As the walk continues you jump as Cas grabs your hand into his but keeps walking before he realizes that you are not moving.

     Cas turns not releasing your hand before stepping right in front of you, “Is something the matter?”

     “Why are you holding my hand?”

     “Oh,” Cas drops your hand. “Dean said when on a date that’s what couples did.”

     You swallow, “You thought this was a date?”

      Cas blushes, “Well, admittedly I’m not familiar with human mating customs but I did believe so. Do you not wish to date?”

      “No nothing would make me happier but I’m a witch and you’re an angel. Isn’t that forbidden or something?”

      “Just because you are a witch does not mean you are bad Y/N. Just as me being an angel doesn’t make me good. I think you are beautiful and your soul is one of the brightest I’ve ever seen.”

       You didn’t know how to respond so you leaned forward pressing a kiss to his cheek before you both continued hand in hand to your house. Hades was waiting by the door his head cocked eyeing your entwined hands before turning and heading back inside. Sam and Dean were back downstairs now reclined on your sofa with some action flick playing quietly on the television. Both raised their eyebrows but quickly turned back to the television after seeing you and Cas together. Cas helped you prepare dinner listening dutifully to your instructions as you put together a beef stew with homemade biscuits.

     Sitting down as Hades climbs onto your lap you watch as your boys dig into the meal. Cas is all smiles as you eat before Dean looks up, “Hey I was wondering why is Halloween your favorite holiday?”

    You shrug sipping some more cider, “Even at a young age autumn was my favorite time of year. I knew that I was different because of my parents and it just seemed that Halloween was the one time of year I didn’t have to hide.”

   “That’s kind of nice. I guess we didn’t really get into it since our life is one long Halloween,” Dean shared.

   “Trust me once I got older and realized what my parents were really doing it took a while to get the magic back,” you frowned at the memory but pushed it away. “But now I help people especially hunters and I try to bring a little more good in the world.”

   The boys all smiled at you and soon the conversation shifted to other topics as the evening wore on. Dean and Sam cleaned up as you and Cas went to sit by the fire to talk more. Once they finished the Winchesters went back to bed leaving you alone with your angel as the day of Halloween was quickly coming to an end. Somehow you and Cas were now cuddling as your back pressed into his chest with his arms wrapped around you.

    “What’s your favorite Halloween tradition?” Cas inquired.

    An idea came to you as you sat up and turned to him, “Kiss the witch.”

    “What does  _Kiss the Witch_  entail?”

    “I could tell you Castiel, but I’d rather show you would that be okay?”

    He nodded as you moved to your knees between his legs wrapping your arms around his neck, “You play like this Cas.” You brought your lips to Cas’ own and you swore you could feel the electricity in the kiss. Cas’ lips were chapped but warm molded against your own perfectly. You pulled away slowly looking down to Cas’ face, “So what did you think?”

    “I think Halloween may be my favorite holiday now as well,” Cas smiled lighting up his eyes before he pulled you back to his lips. The kissing led to Cas lying you down by the fire and moving the game from  _Kiss the Witch_  to give Dean and Sam an eyeful when they wake up the next morning, which is exactly what he did. As they groaned throwing curses Cas simply threw his trench coat over your naked form kissing your forehead, “Is it possible to play this  _Kiss the Witch_ on other days as well?”

    You grinned against his chest before placing a kiss there, “For you angel, I think I can make an exception.”


End file.
